Bésame Ino
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Primer One-shot! espero que os guste!


One-shot

Bésame Ino

Han pasado cuatro años desde la cuarta guerra ninja, la situación no puede ser mejor aunque no por eso los villanos dejan de existir. En estos momentos me encuentro de camino a Konoha vengo de una misión del país del viento no ha sido muy complicada solamente debía escoltar a un señor feudal, simplemente la cosa se puso algo dificultosa en los últimos momentos pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar aunque he de reconocer que la ayuda de Lee ha sido bastante útil después de pasarse todo el viaje hablándome de la llama de la juventud y del amor. Amor desgraciadamente eso no es para mí e desistido de ello de todas maneras tampoco tengo tiempo, las misiones me arrebatan la mayoría de mis ratos libres pero no importa vivo de esto y para esto. Cruzo la entrada saludando a los guardias que están allí al mismo tiempo que Lee, pero sigo caminando sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor.

Ino-chan.- me dice Lee con la mano sobre mi hombro y giro para encararle.- No te importaría entregarle los documentos de la misión a Naruto-sama. Me quedo callada procesando las palabras en mi cabeza y doy un largo suspiro, después de evitar a Naruto durante dos semanas para olvidarme de su existencia viene este inútil y me pide que le lleve los malditos documentos, sin más se los arrebato de los manos y le digo un escueto sí para seguir el camino hasta la torre del Hokage. ¿Cómo encararle después de lo que vi? ¿cómo mantener resguardadas mis lagrimas cuando los recuerdos vengan a torturarme? No recuerdo exactamente cuando me empecé a interesar en él pero desde luego se había encadenado a mi corazón, quizá fue cuando aún estaba en el cuerpo ANBU y la mayoría de las veces nos tocaba ir juntos o cuando me invitaba a comer cuando regresábamos demasiado tarde de las misiones o cuando lo ví convertido en Hokage o quizás fue por todo eso y mucho más. Estaba a dos pasos de entrar pero me detuve estaba segura de que iba a poder soportarlo, no lo estaba pero le había dicho a Lee y a mí misma que lo haría pues a que diablos aspiraba allí parada como una idiota, abrí la puerta y con una reverencia saludo a Shizune que me devolvió el gesto, subo las escaleras para llegar hasta su despacho pero las manos me sudan demasiado y mi corazón late velozmente rebotando contra mi pecho mientras que el nudo que se ha formado en mi estomago crece. Estoy enfrente de su puerta con los papeles arrugados en mis manos debatiéndome mentalmente si debo entrar pero que hacer si no, dejárselos en la puerta como una patética niña de dieciséis años que tiene miedo a enfrentarse a la verdad suspiro y toco a la puerta sonoramente esperando su permiso.

Adelante.-su voz retumba dentro de mí derribando todo mi orgullo y las lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos pero soy la bastante fuerte para seguir fingiendo ¿lo soy?.

Buenos días Hokage-sama venía a entregarle los documentos de la misión.- mi voz suena fría sin sentimientos igual que mi rostro que estoy segura de que se ve neutro, sin expresión, casi muerto. Le veo como sonríe hacía a mí tan guapo como siempre sus ojos azules me miran entera y su pelo notablemente más largo resplandece con la luz del sol.

¿Ha sido fácil? Pregunta mientras toma los documentos de mis manos rozándome levemente.

Sí, no se ha complicado demasiado.- digo mirando fijamente la ventana tengo que escapar de esa situación ahora.- Me retiro Hokage-sama.- digo haciendo una reverencia pero él se levanta del asiento y se coloca delante de mí tapándome la salida.

¿Qué pasa Ino? Pregunta colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros haciendo que la piel me arda con su solo contacto.

Nada.- digo escueta intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Mientes.- me contesta con furia en sus ojos puedo notarlo casi sentirlo.- Llevas dos semanas huyendo de mí.- dice apartándose de mi colocándose de espaldas apoyado sobre su escritorio. Ya no tenía salida que debía decirle ahora que todo mi plan de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible se había esfumado.

No Hokage-sama como piensa.- pero fui cortada por sus palabras.

¿Hokage-sama? ¿Desde cuando tu me llamas así? Responde Ino.- me dice casi gritando fijando sus ojos en los míos. Mi barrera comienza a derribarse no podré aguantar más lo sé, mis ojos comienzan a brillar pero no de entusiasmo si no por las lagrimas que luchan por salir.

Yo… yo… no lo sé creo…. Que es una falta de respeto…- miento como solo sé hacer últimamente escondiendo mis sentimientos para no destrozarme más para no caer al vacío, él simplemente bufa y se acerca a mí.

Deja de mentir Yamanaka no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.- su voz me asusta jamás le había escuchado utilizar ese tono era frío demasiado para que él lo utilizara y cuando sus labios pronunciaron solamente mi apellido como antaño sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba hasta quebrarse no pude contener las lagrimas él había roto mi fachada. Caí al suelo llorando amargamente bajo la mirada de incredulidad de él que se coloco de rodillas frente a mi y tomo mi rostro entres sus calidas manos.

Ino por favor no llores eso me mata.- dijo aprisionándome en sus brazos mientras yo no podía parar.- Tranquilízate por favor perdóname.-susurro contra mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Quieres, quieres la verdad…. .- digo armándome de valor cosa que a veces carecía solo le veo asentir mientras me abraza y desliza sus manos arriba y abajo para confortarme.- Yo… yo te amo…- sé que lo ha escuchado por eso sus manos han parado de acariciarme y su corazón ha comenzado a bombear más fuerte.- Debo irme Hokage-sama.- digo intentando enderezarme pero apenas tengo fuerzas, pero cuando estoy a un paso de levantarme por completo el me detiene y me coloca nuevamente en el suelo mientras sus ojos me detallan.

¿Ino que diablos dices? Perfecto me haría repetirlo.

Que te amo eso he dicho.- digo agachando de nuevo mi cara ocultándome de él, de su mirada.

Tu… tu me amas…- repite para sí pero en voz alta aún agarrando mis brazos teniéndome totalmente inmovilizada.

No le digas nada a Sakura sé que ustedes están juntos yo no quería entrometerme.- mi frase termina de desgarrarme el alma mientras aquel beso deambula por mi mente azotando mi corazón.

¿Qué? ¿Que demonios dices Ino? Yo no tengo nada con Sakura.- dice serio jalándome más hacía él logrando que le mire a la cara.

Tu y ella os besasteis….- no puedo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza odio que me vea tan débil lo odio.

Yo nunca la bese fue ella.-dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos clavando su mirada azul en mis orbes cristalinos mientras mi cara tiene un deje de confusión lo cual el nota.- Ino yo no la amo.- dice quitando los restos de las lagrimas que quedan sobre mis mejillas, sonrío es casi imperceptible pero lo hago y siento como mi interior poco a poco se recompone pero no del todo.- Bésame Ino.- sus palabras se aferran en mi corazón haciendo que vuelva a latir devolviéndole la vida.

¿Qué? Pregunto sin salir de aquel trance pero no me da tiempo a obtener una respuesta ya que sus labios se aprisionan contra los míos moviéndose dulcemente mientras sus manos acarician cada rincón de mi piel haciéndome estremecer, se separa lentamente de mis labios como si le costara dejarlos y sonríe mientras nuestras frentes chocan y me es inevitable no sonreírle porque él es perfecto.

Te amo Ino de verdad te amo…-dice mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y deshago esa tortuosa distancia.


End file.
